


The Inevitable End of All But Me

by Lopadopalis



Series: Yggdrasil [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Canon Compliant, Earth C (Homestuck), End of the World, I'm Sorry, Multi, Reality Affecting Program
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopadopalis/pseuds/Lopadopalis
Summary: After an alternate sburb session where all 12 trolls survived, the 21 gods create their new universe. However, they soon find that their long lives, natural or because of god tiering, are not what they hoped for.Now with a tiny epilogue that teases something bigger.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert & Vriska Serket & Terezi Pyrope, Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Series: Yggdrasil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805818
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ao8U6D_F3dE  
> I listened to that while reading it upon its completion, so if you want extra feels...

[Recovered Transmission from Universe Upsilon-98]

If you can read this, we’re alone.

The only thing left of us is our story.

I don’t know what happens next.

I suppose I should start at the beginning.

0 AD.

The people of Earth C didn’t start recording history until the 21 gods of Earth C arrived.

The Ascended Heir of Breath, John Egbert.

The Ascended Seer of Light, Rose Lalonde.

The Ascended Knight of Time, Dave Strider.

The Ascended Witch of Space, Jade Harley.

The Ascended Maid of Life, Jane Crocker.

The Ascended Rogue of Void, Roxy Lalonde.

The Ascended Prince of Heart, Dirk Strider.

The Ascended Page of Hope, Jake English.

The Ascended Maid of Time, Aradia Megido.

The Page of Breath, Tavros Nitram.

The Mage of Doom, Sollux Captor.

The Knight of Blood, Karkat Vantas.

The Rogue of Heart, Nepeta Leijon.

The Undead Sylph of Light, Kanaya Maryam.

The Seer of Mind, Terezi Pyrope.

The Ascended Thief of Light, Vriska Serket.

The Heir of Void, Equius Zahhak.

The Bard of Rage, Gamzee Makara.

The Prince of Hope, Eridan Ampora.

The Witch of Life, Feferi Peixes.

And the Muse of Space, Calliope.

Unsurprisingly, they would stick in their own little groups as they ruled over Earth C. But, in doing so, they had drifted apart from one another. John continued to stay isolated in his home alone for years until Terezi, Vriska, and also Tavros for some reason, came to drag him out of depression and get him back on his feet. Thus, the four of them proceeded to globe trot and also go to space a few times. Jade came along for all of that stuff, which gave both of the Harleyberts something to do with their lives.

Rose and Kanaya stuck together, but this generally closed them off from everyone else as they were busy in the brooding caverns, tending to trolls. Dave and Karkat surprisingly kept to themselves, spending about ten years trying to decide what their relationship actually was, and then another ten getting used to it.

Jane, Roxy, Dirk, Jake, and Calliope stuck together. Jane, Roxy, and Dirk tend to run management of the world, while Roxy and Calliope run around reading every book.

Aradia, Sollux, Eridan, and Feferi stick together in one big friend group, working together to work out their issues. Nepeta and Equius just kind of went all over the place doing all sorts of things whilst keeping up with their friends’ relationships. Gamzee is still Gamzee, surprising no one.

Of course, as blissful as this happiness was, there was no way it would last.

193 AD.

John, Nepeta, Terezi, Vriska, Equius, and Gamzee, along with a large handful of consorts, carapacians, trolls, and humans, all came to Tavros’ funeral. Everyone else was either too busy or weren’t close enough to have anything to say so they didn’t bother. The easy part was putting him in the ground. The hard part was saying goodbye. It was easier for everyone that didn’t show up. John, Terezi, and Vriska took a while, having built up a pretty solid relationship dynamic that needed him to function. Nepeta took a while to erase Tavros from her shipping walls, because she didn’t want to say goodbye for a long time.

Gamzee’s reaction was, without a doubt, the most severe. But not in the way that anyone expected. His brain was already pretty broken, and with the loss of Tavros, everyone expected him to lapse into some sort of drug-fueled depressed spiral, but what instead happened was that whatever sanity in his mind remained took over and moved him forwards.

Gamzee got surgery for mental reconstruction.

477 AD.

Sollux was the next one to go from old age. Dave, Aradia, Karkat, Nepeta, Equius, Eridan, and Feferi all showed up for his funeral. Aradia was less broken up about it than everyone suspected she would be, because she’s reassured by the fact that she’ll see him again someday. In contrast, Karkat is despondent and spends most of the time in Dave’s arms, crying quietly. It takes Nepeta another five years to remove Sollux from her shipping walls. Eridan and Feferi take a while to move on. They had managed to balance their relationship dynamic with one another just in time for it to be shattered.

1012 AD.

John, Rose, Dave, Jade, Aradia, Nepeta, Kanaya, Terezi, Vriska, Equius, Gamzee, Eridan, and Feferi all show up for this one. Dave is crying uncontrollably the whole time as Karkat’s coffin is lowered into his grave. He gives the eulogy, and everyone says their goodbyes. Surprising everybody, Gamzee ends up giving a really good and heartfelt speech. Moving on for this one turns out to be the hardest. Rose spends a while comforting Dave and Kanaya alike. John, Terezi, and Vriska spend some time huddled together in John’s house to get over the loss. Dave and Jade find solace in each other’s company and Jade helps Dave move on. Nepeta, even having moved on from loving Karkat, can’t move on from his death. She takes twelve years to, in fact. Equius is there for her every step of the way.

2013 AD.

Nepeta is the next one gone. John, Dave, Terezi, Vriska, and Equius are there for her funeral. Equius becomes withdrawn and distant sometime after that. It’s also after that that John gets everyone else together again and asks them how much they remember. Trolls have a very good capacity for memory, so they remember mostly everything so far. But the humans are having trouble remembering SBURB. The realization begins to dawn that they have (supposedly) immortal life spans but finite memory space, like if a computer hard drive ended up getting rid of old files to make way for new ones. This freaks plenty of them out. Rose starts documenting her life story, one book for every twenty years of her life and what happens in it. She basically writes a whole library full of stuff that becomes known as The Sacred Texts.

10396 AD.

Terezi goes in her sleep. Everyone shows up for this funeral, wanting to stick close after the whole finite memories thing. John and Vriska are completely wrecked by the whole thing. Civilization has different customs for funerals now, having changed a lot. The crew ends up bypassing these for a more traditional almost viking funeral. Everyone shuts up for once. They end up letting her body drift out to sea in silence as it is cremated. Gamzee disappears for a while after the fact, the rest of the trolls mourn, and everyone generally hugs each other close like the world’s going to end. For them, in many ways, perhaps it already has.

50460 AD.

Equius goes next, and nobody really has much to say. Aradia talks about her past with him, and Dirk has a few things about how he’ll miss his fellow robot and horse enthusiast, but that’s about it. Anyone else who cared is long gone. By now, Rose’s memory collection in book form has grown to include over 2500 stories. They speak of long forgotten worlds, fragments of loving moments, and whispers of what civilization used to be. According to Rose, one fact that she writes down at the beginning of every book so that she doesn’t forget is that on Earth A, humanity evolved 100000 years before April 13, 2009. They only developed modern behaviors after 50000 years, so unsurprisingly, civilization has completely changed. Every nation and city in the world has given way to something else. Every person who has ever lived and died who does not live now, is completely erased from history.

1004561 AD.

Gamzee’s gone too, now. Rose stopped writing as soon as they passed 100000 AD. She didn’t see the point anymore. Everyone rereads them, trying to remember their past lives. John can’t even remember what his dad’s face looks like. Dave remembers ‘Karkat’, but he can’t put a face to the name or feelings to his heart. It’s around this time that Jade refers to their immortal lifespans as a curse, not a blessing. Everyone agrees. Everyone that’s left, anyway.

2008765 AD.

Eridan is gone. Feferi barely remembers Sollux. John and Vriska barely remember Terezi. The years have begun to blur into what feels like days for them. Everyone clusters together as the civilization of Earth C begins to break down. Little by little, things begin to fail. They don’t even bother helping. Why should they? They’ve all watched hundreds of thousands of factions fade into the annals of history across the galaxy. It takes a good long while. They watch in silence as the cities crumble and one by one begin to fade away.

5003941 AD.

Once Feferi dies and they bury her under the last blossoming tree in the seventh last forest on Earth, they just head out to the stars, unsure of where they’re going. Humans, Trolls, Consorts, and Carapacians are a dead race by this point, leaving nothing but galaxies full of tombs. They’ve had their moment in the cosmological spotlight, not that it matters anymore. Whole planets are dying simply from time. It’s become fun for them to watch suns explode. Time seems to run amazingly fast at this point, years feeling like hours to them. VY Canis Majoris C is a highlight, literally. The biggest supernova in history.

John Egbert, Rose Lalonde, Dave Strider, Jade Harley, Jane Crocker, Roxy Lalonde, Dirk Strider, and Jake English are the last humans in existence. Aradia Megido, Kanaya Maryam, and Vriska Serket are the last trolls in existence. Calliope counts as one of the first of her kind.

(?) 5 Billion AD.

The group sits back and watches from the Moon as an asteroid collides with the Earth, killing any arising life. They move back to Mars as the Sun grows in size to a Red Giant and superheats the Earth, further dooming it. They almost smile when they’re busy putting down all the JPEG shitty liberties to fulfill the stable time loop, and avoid Calliope’s father when he arrives to leave an egg on Earth, where, surprise surprise, a version of Gamzee from one of the many doomed timelines arrives to care for the hatched cherub. Calliope almost smiles at that.

They float outside of the Milky Way, sitting on some asteroid and all share a drink of booze as Andromeda collides with the galaxy. The years seem to go by like seconds now, time seeming to barely exist for them anymore. They watch the two galaxies tear each other apart and watch worlds be tossed around, some firing themselves off into the void of space and to uncertain futures. Sometimes Calliope wonders about her future.

(?) 10 Billion AD.

One day, when exploring the expanding universe, Kanaya doesn’t wake up. Rose cries silently, but there are no words to say. They just cremate her in the nearest black dwarf star and fly forwards, their end goal a mystery. They don’t know what they’re hoping to find. Hope? Salvation? A new universe? This is in no way like SBURB. No veil, no meteors, no Derse, no furthest ring, no horrorterrors. Just an ever expanding disconnected network of dying galaxies flying out into the darkness. Beyond that, just void.

(?) 20 Billion AD.

At some point, Aradia doesn’t wake up either. Gone to time. This ends up being cause for celebration amongst them. If Aradia, a God Tier, can die of old age, maybe they can too. It soon turns into a case almost like drawing straws, unsure of who will go next. Rose dies within the next few years, and Vriska ends up choosing to mulch herself in a black hole. John cries a single tear, but the group has become so apathetic about these things that there’s no reaction from anyone else of any sort. The network of galaxies expands so much that the cells that make it up begin to unravel and split apart, the space between particles so great that they are never to interact ever again.

After a few years of trawling through the dark, John just plain vanishes. He says goodbye, and wanders off a different direction into the darkness on his own. Nobody stops him. What’s the point? They don’t see one. There’s just blackness, infinite blackness, on and on and on. They’ve been flying for so many years now, even if all the light in every galaxy shone at once, they wouldn’t see it behind them. There’s just six humans, a cherub, and the endlessness all around.

Jade and Jane die in about the same timeframe, and by this time there’s no reaction from any of them. They’ve known that their deaths are coming for a long time now. The 20 billion years will end for them, soon enough. Then, it’s Dave and Jake gone.

Roxy, Dirk, and Calliope float on through the void, where they’ve been for millions of years now. Then Dirk dies, and it's just the two of them drifting onwards.

They finally find something after eight hundred and a half million years of travelling. A single rocket from the olden days, back when civilization was still standing. It’s definitely not of Earth C design, so it’s from another long dead world. Somehow, its power still works. In fact, it seems that the designers somehow designed this rocket to be powered by a lack of light. Thus, in these end times, its power source is infinite. Roxy and Calliope get it moving forwards, flying deeper into the darkness. Roxy refers to it as their boat in the ocean of night.

After 20.8 billion years since her arrival in Universe C, Roxy Lalonde dies.

20 days after Roxy’s death, Calliope sits down at a computer and begins to write a program. ‘Ouroboros’, she calls it, named for A) the cycle of SBURB, and B) for her species’ snake motif. Then, she ties it to her life. When she dies, the program will run both of its subroutines. With the first it’s hard to tell what it means, but Calliope has a good idea of what it will do. It affects reality. The second subroutine will send a single document out of this universe and into another, to anyone who will read it. She doesn’t know why, somebody just needs to know their story. She takes a while to decide on what the document’s name should be, but settles on something.

_ The Inevitable End of All But Me. _

5 billion years after Calliope constructs the program, she lays down in bed for the last time, and the program Ouroboros runs its course. A document is sent to another universe. Before she dies, Calliope thinks she can hear music playing. She smiles.

0.02 seconds after she dies, the second subroutine kicks into action.

Universe C is reset to the moment that it comes into existence, and 21 gods step through.

Ouroboros, indeed.

_ “A system of cells _

_ Within cells interlinked _

_ Within one stem. _

_ And dreadfully distinct, _

_ Against the dark, _

_ A tall white fountain played.” _

\- Blade Runner 2049

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally meant to be a one shot, but the next chapter is mainly there for my bigger storyline, so you can read that if you care about that sort of thing. If you don't care, then just don't bother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tease of the bigger picture.

A man who looks like John Egbert is sitting on a couch, reading a document from Upsilon-98. His name tag reads _Harley_. His eyes briefly go to the door as Jade walks inside. She’s in her now standard military getup. “Hello, John.” she says, sitting down next to him.

“Hello Jade.” he says, his eyes barely leaving the screen.

“What are you reading?” she asks. He sighs, and leans back.

“I designed a program that could affect reality and sent it to Upsilon-98 Calliope’s mind,” he says. Jade’s eyebrows rise. “And she ran it. And it worked.”

“So, what’s the plan with this thing?” Jade asks.

“The man in charge wanted something that could hack reality, so he had me design it.” John responds, and Jade nods in understanding.

“I take it that he knows now.” Jade says, and on cue, the classical phone on the wall rings, its trill seeming to echo through the room. John gulps.

John reluctantly stands up and goes over to the phone, picking it up. “Hello?” he asks, and someone responds. “Yes, it’s finished.”

He pauses, and Jade watches his body language. “Yes, I understand. You’ll be coming to collect it later. Yes. Thank you. Goodbye.” he hangs up the phone.

Jade puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Hey.” she says. “You did good.”

John nods, and gulps. “Yes,” he says cautiously. “But I think I also made a monster.”

Later that evening, John goes into his personal quarters and opens a new folder. He writes a list of files that he’s going to put in it, and sighs. He adds the first file which he received from Upsilon-98, and opens a new document. He’s already seen it happen, so he knows exactly what he’s calling it and where it’s taking place.

XX-Beta-12.

~~The Inevitable End of All But Me~~

XX-Beta-12

The Solomon Project

Act I: Ascendance

Act II: Defyers

Act III: Protectors

Act IV: Controllers

Golf-213

Intermission: Zero Day

Act V Act I: Shade

Act V Act II: Shatter

Dimensional Drabbles

Endstück

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of something big.

**Author's Note:**

> Story name borrowed from SCP.


End file.
